


Changeroom Shenanigans

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Poly K/DA Shorts [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, getting caught kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Kai'Sa has an urge in the changerooms on a girls day out.





	Changeroom Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airgetnyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/gifts).



> Yeet! Airget keeps yeeting prompts at me so I made something for 'em for their enjoyment :D

Kai’Sa woke up excited. She got up far earlier than she had intended- or needed to, and got dressed quickly, making a short, quick breakfast of rice, eggs and a tasty pork broth for herself and Evelynn.

 

Eve had promised her they would go shopping today, just the two of them, like a little date. Kai’Sa got excited to spend time with  _ any _ of her girlfriends, but it had been awhile since it had been just her and Eve.

 

She was downing her breakfast when Eve walked in, yawning and stretching, smiling when she saw Kai’Sa. “Well, you’re up early! And you made breakfast?”

 

Kai’Sa nodded quickly, returning the smile shyly. “Yeah, I’m excited for today. I made you some too.”

“Thank you, Doe.” Eve passed behind her, giving her a quick hug before turning to help herself. “Akali’s gonna be sad she missed this.”   
“Wasn’t she sleeping with you last night?” Kai’Sa tilted her head curiously; she was sure she had seen Akali try to sneak in Eve’s bedroom- as if Akali could ever be stealthy about such things. The rapper’s agility was ninja-like, but when it came to Eve, she was generally tripping over her own two feet just trying to stand.

 

Eve chuckled, nodding. “Yes, but I didn’t want to wake her. She’s cute when she’s asleep.”   
“She’s not cute all the time?”

Evelynn wrinkled her nose in mock annoyance at Kai’Sa. “That’s not what I meant. She seemed really tired last, so I figured I’d let her sleep.”   
  


Kai’Sa grinned, feeling her heart skip a beat. She would never say it to Evelynn’s face- gods, would she be offended, but the soft spot the siren had for the quick-witted rapper was a mile long. It made her happy- Eve had been a tough nut to crack as far as her emotional walls went, and instead of pulling them down one by one like she and Ahri had, Akali had somehow managed to take a flying leap and land on the other side.

 

Eve ignored her grin and finished off her breakfast, adjusting the neckline of her shirt- it was a swooping, v-necked blouse- dark, almost black purple that seemed to accentuate her build in all the best ways, with black pants ending in some rather complementary black strapped high heels.

 

In contrast, Kai’Sa was dressed rather comfortably- grey striped sweater hoodie, dark grey sweats and and her favorite beanie, striking against her bright violet hair. She liked grey- it made her lavender-violet eyes stand out a bit more.

 

Eve stood, pulling her keys out of her purse and jingling them. “I’m ready to go whenever you are, love, just let me know.”

“I’m ready!” Kai’Sa chirped, springing from the kitchen chair.

“Then let’s go.”

  
  


They took a momentary break from shopping to get lunch. Eve got a steak so rare Kai’Sa wondered if they’d even bothered putting it on the grill. It was always weird when Eve did stuff like this- she seemed so human most of the time. And then she would get hungry and….well, at least she generally refrain from eating people.

 

Kai’Sa ordered herself some soup and a grilled sandwich, relishing the savory flavors that had melted together. It was delicious and filling, and by the time she was done, she almost wanted to head back to the car and take a nap. Eve, however, wanted to keep shopping- and Kai’Sa was happy to oblige. 

 

She still hadn’t found an outfit she wanted, and was determined not to come home empty handed. Not to say she hadn’t bought a few things, just... not an entire outfit. As they walked along, she nodded toward a store. “Mind if we go in there?”

Eve shook her head. “Not at all darling. Let’s go.”

 

Inside, it was mostly women’s clothes. Kai’Sa wanted to get some new bras and panties, so she made a beeline for the intimate section, glad to see they had many choices in her style. She decided on a few matching pairs she knew she liked- most of them were various shades and styles or patterns of soft purples, although she got one white pair with soft purple lace, and a solid black pair. She then found herself wandering the regular clothes section, picking out outfits she liked.

 

Evelynn had been roaming around by herself while she waited, but she couldn’t help but hover around her girlfriend, offering small bits of advice and complimenting her taste. Kai’Sa had picked out an outfit that was pretty unusual for her as far as casual clothes went; it was a white and lavender striped crop top with a pale jean jacket and white skinny jeans. 

 

Brought together, Kai’Sa loved it- she was bouncing, excited to try it on, and ran to the change rooms,

 

She stripped down quickly, putting the outfit on with breathless excitement. She paused and twirled in the full body mirror. “This looks just as great as I thought it would- hm, I could probably go a size down in the the jeans though.” she pulled experimentally at the back of her pants line, nodding before peeking her head out of the change room door. “Pss- Eve!”

 

Eve was sitting on a bench at the end of the changeroom, flipping through a fashion magazine, and glanced up at the sound of Kai’Sa’s voice. “Hm?”

 

“Would you mind grabbing a size down of these pants? I don’t want to leave without my shoes on and I have a few more things I need to try on.”

Eve smiled and nodded. “Sure thing Bokkie, give me a moment.”

 

She was back almost instantly- Kai’Sa had closed the door while she waited and was part-way through switching to another outfit she had picked up, and she paused outside the door, giving it a brief knock. “Room service.”

 

“Oh, thanks!” Kai’Sa cracked the door open- instead of grabbing the pants from her, she grabbed Eve’s wrist and pulled her in, closing the door behind them. “Okay, you gotta see this- lemme change back.”

 

She swapped back to the first outfit, proudly twirling in front of Eve. “D’you like it?”

 

Eve chuckled. “You’re adorable. You really should wear white and purple more, it really looks good on you.

 

Kai’Sa grinned, giving herself a little wiggle. “My whole room is purple! It’s not too much, with my hair and eyes?”

“Mmm, no, I think it’s just right on you.” She leaned forward, giving Kai’Sa a kiss. “But you’d look good in just about anything.”   
  
The dancer blushed, eyes darting away. “Thank’s Eve. I think I’ll get this one- wait, look what else I’m getting!” Rifling through the pile of clothes she had collected, she pulled out the matching sets of bras and panties, presenting them proudly. “I’m gonna get these too!”

 

Eve purred, the sound rumbling low in her chest like a contented cat. “Oh, now I  _ definitely  _ like these. Are you getting all of them?”

 

Kai’Sa lifted them up, glancing back and forth between each before shrugging helplessly. “I can’t really chose, I really like all of them. Besides, I kind of need new ones, my other ones are getting ratty looking.”

 

The singer nodded, her eyes amused. “Then get them, my treat.” 

Kai’Sa looked up quickly, surprised. “Really- are you sure?” “Mhm. But you’ll have to model them for Akali and Ahri later, okay?”

“Yeah!” Kai’Sa gave a little jump- she looked so excited, Eve couldn’t help but smile. “I wanted to anyway, I was kind of thinking Ahri would like these ones.”

She held up a solid pale-lavender pair with white lace trim. “What do you think.”

 

Eve chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her before stepping back and giving her an expert once-over. “I’m sure she will. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Her voice trailed off, looking thoughtful

 

“Bokkie….” Eve stepped towards her, looking…. _ curious. _ “Tell me, are my senses deceiving me, or are you excited right now?”

 

Kai'Sa blinked at her rapidly, her expression akin to that of a deer caught in the headlights before she shuffled awkwardly, looking away. “I, I'm, um...no I just...”

“That doesn’t sound right..” Eve. Why was it so hard to lie to her? It seemed as if in doing so, you became an open book, which she read at her leisure and with great scrutiny. 

”...yes?”

 

“Mm.” Evelyn hummed under her breath- she was so close Kai'Sa could feel the warmth of her skin. She got so warm whenever she was aroused...Kai'Sa swallowed, an internal battle for self control warring in her head.

 

“And why is that?” Eve's voice was silky smooth, a predator waiting expectantly. Kai'Sa groaned- was she really that easy to read? “I...when you kissed me I just got...butterflies...because I kinda thought…”

 

She paused scratching at her arm awkwardly. Eve was staring at her, eyes unreadable, her bright white pupils boring into her.

 

“I kind of...imagined you fucking me? In here?” Kai'Sa felt like she was going to wither away inside as her face grew warm, avoiding Eve's gaze, until she felt the demon vocalist's fingers pinching her chin, pulling her face to hers in another kiss.

 

“Hmm...I could make that happen.” Her voice was like honey, soft and sweet and oh-so-tempting, pulling Kai'Sa in until she was trembling ever so slightly.

 

She stepped past her and sat down on the bench fixed to the back of the change room and beckoned Kai'Sa towards her, that fanged smile on her face.

 

Kai'Sa obliged- but she felt like she was moving in slow motion, amethyst eyes meeting a deep, glowing gold.

 

Eve’s hands were on her hips, pulling her down on top of her while the siren gazed up at her, the toothy grin on her face making the dancer hot in the face. But gods, did she want her so badly.

 

“This is a bad idea.” Kai’Sa was surprised at the sound of her own voice, jerking slightly on top of Eve. Eve smirked. “And?”   
“If we get arrested I’m blaming you.”

 

Eve laughed- it was low and warm, and Kai’Sa sighed softly as the siren reached up, pulling Kai’Sa’s face to hers before kissing her again and again. It was like throwing gasoline on a spark. The hunger that had been lurking beneath the surface roared to life, Kai’Sa moaning into Eve’s mouth as the older singer’s tongue warred with her own.

 

She felt the jean jacket- she’d been dressed for less than 5 minutes- slid off her shoulders as Eve tugged at it. It came off with little resistance, freeing Kai’Sa long enough for her to cup Eve’s face as she kissed her again. 

 

Kai’Sa was determined to stay quiet, but it was far harder than she could have imagined, especially when she felt Eve shifting beneath her, pulling the clasp of her bra down and leaving her chest mostly bare, until she let her arms drop and Eve pulled it the rest of the way off, tossing it aside carelessly before leaning into her chest, pulling one of Kai’Sa’s nipples into her mouth and drawing her tongue across it, pulling gently until the dancer was moaning against her forehead, panting softly as she tried to stay quiet.

 

She dug her nails into Eve’s shoulders and hissed when she switched, pulling again, Kai’Sa arching into it until Evelynn finally pulled back, chuckling softly. “You’re getting louder and louder, darling.”

“Sorry!” Kai’Sa’s voice came out as a squeak as she tried to quiet herself, and Eve laughed outright. 

 

“You don’t need to apologize, darling, but if you don’t want to get caught...here, let’s switch.” Eve slid her off her lap and stood just long enough for Kai’Sa to get comfortable on the bench before straddling hers, lowering herself just enough that the pressure on Kai’Sa’s lap was comfortable, pinning her.

 

Eve kissed her again, laughing softly whenever Kai’Sa whined. “Does this really excite you so much?”

Kai’Sa blushed, trying not to laugh. “Just..um, y-yes?”

 

Eve hummed softly, kissing her again, gentle at first- then the hint of teeth, to a full on bite. It got no better when she felt Evelynn tease the button of her pants open, standing just enough to slide them down until Kai’Sa could kick them away, hoping they didn’t go too far and go under the door. Not that it mattered right now.

 

She felt two fingers trace lightly across her undies- her only remaining barrier. Barely noticeable at first, she still jerked in mild surprise and then growled softly as they repeated the motion until Kai’Sa was gasping again. She could feel Eve smirking against her lips- soft and full, but twisted in the devilish grin she always wore when she was teasing her girlfriends like this.

 

The fingers continued- on and on, until Kai’Sa had soaked her panties and was mewling again, eyes partially closed as she tried to breath softly- but to little avail. 

 

Her eyes snapped open when a hand clamped over her mouth- loose enough for her to breath freely, but her voice came muted as Eve silently shushed her, a smirk on her face as she realized why.

 

The sound of feet- a group of college girls entering, laughing amongst themselves, doors banging as they exited and entered the other changerooms. Eve didn’t stop. Kai’Sa hissed as the hand snaked beneath her undies, relentless now as a finger circled her clit.

 

Gods it felt so good- and, despite Eve’s muffle, Kai’Sa was crying, her chest heaving as her hips jerked up toward Eve, seeking more friction, more relief as Evelynn pressed into her, that smirk still weathering her lips. “You sound as if you _ want _ to be caught, Doe- you’re so, so loud.” Eve’s voice was velvety smooth and oh-so-soft in her ear; it sent a power shiver straight down Kai’Sa’s spine and through her thighs.

 

A finger against her entrance, stroking her again,  _ tormenting _ her. Someone walked right past their door, feet casting a shadow as they moved- Kai’Sa gasped softly, her whole body trembling as Eve pressed her until she was sobbing.

 

“Are you okay, Doe?” Eve knew the answer already, but she asked all the same, lips and breath soft on Kai’Sa’s neck. The dancer swore under her breath- before she could formulate a coherent reply, she jerked, the orgasm sudden and unrepentant as she cried softly into Eve’s hand, gasping with each breath until  she came down, gathering her pieces back to herself as Eve kissed her, whispering soft words of praise until she relaxed into her, groaning quietly. 

 

Eve laughed, kissing her as Kai’Sa finally giggled, squirming under her. “Gods Eve, please! W-we should probably go soon.” Evelynn purred, tangling her fingers in Kai’Sa’s hair as she kissed her again, her movements slow and gentle. “Aw, I wanted to hold you a bit longer.”

“Hold me at the house, I really want to show you and the others this stuff on me.”

  
  


True to her word, the moment they got home, Kai’Sa summoned everyone to her bedroom for an impromptu fashion show. 

 

“Kai, why are you torturing us?” Akali was whining, laying on the floor on her stomach as Kai’Sa gave a playful twirl in nothing more than her new undies and bra. Ahri laughed mercilessly, giving her a poke with her toe. “The rest of us are  _ enjoying _ Kai’Sa, you’re just being thirsty.”

 

Akali stuck her tongue out at Ahri before turning back watch Kai’Sa. “So did you two have fun?” She partially directed the question toward Eve, who was sitting on the edge of Kai’Sa’s bed with her arms crossed. The siren snorted- Kai’Sa blushed, shooting her her infamous  _ not helpful _ look, before Eve sighed and rolled her eyes. “Kai’Sa wanted me to fuck her in the change room.”

“W- Eve! That was your idea!”   
“Are you sure?” Eve was smirking, that impish twinkle in her eyes that signified she was lacking in mercy today.

 

Kai’Sa huffed, crossing her arms as Ahri’s ears perked up. “Well? Did you? Now I’m intrigued.” her voice was curious, but jovial, and Kai’Sa sighed. “Yeah. I-I kinda like...like, we almost got caught? Some people came in and walked past the door.”

  
“Kai’Sa has a mild exhibitionist, I think at some point she would appreciate if we watched her, isn’t that right, Bokkie?”

“EVE!” Kai’Sa hid her face behind her hands, neck and face growing red. Ahri laughed again, adopting the same devilish expression Eve wore. “Y’know Kai’Sa, you just have to ask, we’d be more than happy- although I think next time it’s  _ my _ turn.”

 

Kai’Sa groaned. “You guys are gonna be the death of me. B-but...yeah, I guess. S-sure.”

 

“Sure what? You have to actually tell us.” Akali was on the floor, joining in- Kai’Sa shot up, glaring at her. “Akali! Don’t even, every time Eve looks at you sideways you suddenly lose your mind.” Her voice was sharp, but it carried no weight behind it- especially after she stuck her tongue out childishly.

 

“W-what! Hey!” Akali was sputtering now, pink colouring her cheeks. “That’s not fair!”

“I mean, she’s kinda right.” Ahri was not about to defend her, and Akali shot her a pouty look before looking away with an indignant sniff. The gumiho giggled. “Don’t be mad!”

“Weren’t we talking about Kai’Sa? Getting frisky in a change room?”

 

“Nice change of subject Akali.” Kai’Sa chuffed, earning herself the same pouting look that Ahri got. “You changed the subject first, Doe.” Eve’s voice chimed in from the side, Kai’Sa grinning sheepishly. “...oh.”

“So?”

“Um...yeah, I’d...I’d like t-that?”

Ahri and Akali laughed- Evelynn chuffed softly, shaking her head. “Then we definitely can!” Ahri spoke up first, tails twitching happily. “If you ever want to try anything with us, ever, Kai’Sa, you just have to tell us, okay?”   
  
Kai’Sa blushed, wiggling in her seat and making a happy little noise that set Akali’s heart thumping. “You guys are so good to me and I don't know why; thank you. I love you guys.”   
“Cause we love you, idiot.”    
“Except Akali.”   
“He- hey!”

 


End file.
